Dive into the Mellow
Dive into the Mellow – piosenka z poziomu Aquatic Mine w grze Sonic Adventure 2. Została wykonana przez Hunnid-P. Tekst ::Everybody flow with me, this is your boy Knuckles ::And this is Aquatic Mine ::Come on, y'all... ::Let's take a dive, in Aquatic Mine ::Once was a coal pit, but now it's a water ride ::Makes you wanna sit back, enjoy the life ::And do things you like doing, get to shine ::It sure beats fighting with them foes all the time ::But I gotta do it, they always stay out of line ::Sometimes I wanna just chill and land ::But I'm the protector of the Emerald and gems ::I stay knuckled up, I'm in a deep cut ::I'm seeing skulls that burn, they trying to cut me off ::Avoidin' my luck, I'm feeling kinda stuck ::I'm in narrow hallways running like it's a ballgame ::Hand tracks be trackin' me to different doorways ::In a maze, and I don't know what to do ::Guaranteed though, I'ma find the Emeralds ::They don't call me Knuckles for nothing, I can't lose ::Sure beats fighting with them foes all the time ::But I gotta do it, they always stay out of line ::Sometimes I wanna just chill and land ::But I'm the protector of the Emerald and gems ::I stay knuckled up, I'm in a deep cut ::I'm seeing skulls that burn, they tryin' throw me off ::Avoidin' my luck, I'm feeling kinda stuck ::Don't call me Knuckles, gimme your props ::Let's take a dive, in Aquatic Mine ::Once was a coal pit, but now it's a water ride ::Makes you wanna sit back, enjoy the life ::And do things you like doing, get to shine ::It sure beats fighting with them foes all the time ::But I gotta do it, they always stay out of line ::Sometimes I wanna just chill and land ::But I'm the protector of the Emerald and gems ::I stay knuckled up, I'm in a deep cut ::I'm seeing skulls that burn, they tryin' throw me off ::Avoidin' my luck, I'm feeling kinda stuck ::I'm in narrow hallways running like it's a ballgame ::Hand tracks be trackin' me to different doorways ::In a maze, and I don't know what to do ::Guaranteed though, I'ma find the Emeralds ::They don't call me Knuckles for nothing, I can't lose ::Sure beats fighting with them foes all the time ::But I gotta do it, they always stay out of line ::Sometimes I wanna just chill and land ::But I'm the protector of the Emerald and gems ::I stay knuckled up, I'm in a deep cut ::I'm seeing skulls that burn, they tryin' throw me off ::Avoidin' my luck, I'm feeling kinda stuck ::Don't call me Knuckles, gimme your props Powiązania z poziomem * Once was a coal pit, but now it's a water ride - w kopalni wydobywano kiedyś węgiel, zanim ta została zalana przez wodę. * ''Sometimes I wanna just chill and land ''- Knuckles chce się czasami zrelaksować i odprężyć. * ''But I'm the protector of the Emerald and gems ''- obowiązek strzeżenia Głównego Szmaragdu nie pozwala Knucklesowi na odpoczynek. * ''I stay knuckled up, I'm in a deep cut ''- Knuckles zawsze ma się na baczności. * ''I'm in narrow hallways running like it's a ballgame ''- kopalnia posiada skomplikowany rozkład korytarzy. Kategoria:Piosenki z gry Sonic Adventure 2